


illicit affairs

by Cami1313



Series: Robron Fics [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, M/M, POV Robert Sugden, Soft Aaron Dingle, Soft Robert Sugden, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami1313/pseuds/Cami1313
Summary: “Oh what’s this?” Chrissie asked in fake surprise, “My loving husbands made a home video of the grounds?” She looked over at him and smiled smugly before she hit play on the video.Roberts heart stopped.Aarons face appeared on the screen.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486337
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi,
> 
> Sorry I haven’t updated my WIP for a while but I’ve been having some personal problems. I had this idea the other day and I couldn’t get it out of my head and it’s a one shot basically so I just smashed it out while I had motivation.

~~~~~~

Chrissie had dragged him down to the pub for the garden show.

The old biddies and some of the town regulars had gathered in the pub for a _lovely_ video presentation of some of the gardens around the village. Emmerdale had apparently won third place in the 2015 Small Village Garden completion. Apparently it was a yearly event. Robert couldn’t think why. It was boring.   
  
Chrissie liked looking at the flowers, always commented on ones she should’ve used at the wedding or something but today she’d been more subdued. She wasn’t cold toward him or outwardly cruel but she game him the impression she was quite fed up with him. If he was honest, the feeling was mutual. 

  
His life with Chrissie at home farm was fast becoming boring and predictable and they fought about something stupid at least once a week and he was bored. Robert always got bored eventually but he’d thought Chrissie had been enough of a challenge to hold his attention. Their arguing just made him irritated and most often than not he would just walk out of Home Farm and go find Aaron. After they’d gone a couple rounds he’d drag himself back up the hill and apologise to Chrissie and they’d be fine again for a few days.

  
Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he just didn’t go back to her next time and stayed with Aaron. Aaron would welcome him, he knew that. He knew that Aaron wanted him completely and wholly but Robert wasn’t ready yet. Maybe he would be one day, maybe one day soon, but not yet. He wanted to keep this life he’d built for himself just a bit longer. He finally knew it wouldn’t last forever and soon it would be over but he clung just a bit longer. 

He sighed as he sipped his pint. Eyes fluttering over to where Aaron stood next to Adam at the bar, pint in his own hand.  
  
Chrissie knocked her elbow into his side and snidely whispered into his ear, “Robert, for god’s sake would you at least try to pay attention. I thought we would have a nice day out together but you look like you’d rather be somewhere else.”

Robert muttered, “I would like to be anywhere else,” and apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Chrissies face soured even more and she abruptly stood and towered over him.   
“I was trying to give you another chance Robert, to prove you really love _me_ but clearly you can’t be bothered with our marriage anymore.”

“Chrissie,” he tried to calm her with a hand on her arm but she just slapped it away and strode over to the lady doing the presentation.   
  


They had a short conversation and the lady handed Chrissie the microphone. 

“Good afternoon everyone, I thought I’d share some photos and videos of the Home Farm gardens as not many of you have had the chance to see them personally.” Robert rolled his eyes and took another sip of his pint, god she was so snide sometimes. Chrissie connected her phone and began the slide show. 

A few photos of the grounds came up and Robert did acknowledge the house and grounds were beautiful. One of the reasons they’d moved back to Emmerdale. 

  
“Oh what’s this?” Chrissie asked in fake surprise, “My loving husbands made a home video of the grounds?” She looked over at him and smiled smugly before she hit play on the video.   
  
Roberts heart stopped. 

Aarons face appeared on the screen and Roberts stomach dropped. Shit. He didn’t understand what was happening. How did she get her hands on this video.

He’s taken the video one morning while he and Aaron were up at home farm. They’d taken the morning to have a lie in because Robert wanted to savour the week with him without any distractions. He’s even used Aaron’s phone to text Adam he wouldn’t be in at the yard that day. He’s made coffee and breakfast and had come to wake Aaron up.

  
He’s watched Aarons beautiful face for a while while he slept and wished he could take a photo so he could have the image to look at forever. So he did. Robert had taken his phone out and taken a photo of Aaron sleeping peacefully. He thought Aaron would find it creepy that he’d been stood there watching him and decided to wake him up. He also thought Aaron was so adorable while he was still soft and sleep pliant in the mornings and wanted to capture that as well, so he flicked the camera to video mode and pressed record. 

_“Wakey wakey Aaron.” His own deep voice drew his attention back to the screen. His hand came out from behind the camera and softly stroked Aaron’s face. Aaron screwed up his face softly and hummed._

_“What time is it?” Aaron’s deep voice asked, bringing his own hand up to try to wipe the sleep off his face. He opened his eyes and stared up at the camera, face squinting as he took in Robert above him and the camera in his face. “Are you filming me?” He questioned and Robert laughed._

_“You looked so peaceful. I wanted to capture it so I could see it whenever I wanted.”_

_Aaron tried to push the camera away but Robert used his free hand to hold Aaron’s arm beside his head, Aaron had another free hand but he didn’t try to push Robert off again, instead relaxed back into the mattress. “That’s a bit creepy mate.” Aaron’s tone was teasing and his face split into a smile. God, Robert loved that smile._

Nobody had moved. All eyes drawn to the screen in shock and fascination. Robert managed to drag his eyes away to take everyone in. There was quite a few regulars in the pub today and half of his own and Aaron’s families.He realised he’d been exposed completely. Their affair was now exposed. One of the most private things about him was exposed. He hadn’t wanted anyone to know, for his own selfish reasons, but he wasn’t ready yet. Chrissie had done this. Exposed him so completely to a room full of strangers or people who dispised him. She was showing them a side to him that no one else got to see. Only Aaron. The only people who came close were Vic and occasionally Dianne. 

Chrissie must have found the footage on his phone and was now showing it to basically everyone in the village.

Robert’s heart was pounding. He looked around at the villagers. Andy and Katie were sitting looking shocked, as was Dianne and Vic.

  
Poor Aaron had frozen halfway around the bar as he’d headed out the back. Chas’s gasp at seeing Aaron and Robert’s voice on the tv had made him turn to look. Aaron was pale and looked like he was going to be sick. Aaron was also a private person and didn’t let people see his vulnerable side. He and Robert were alike that way, but they had been able to show each other, only wanted to be like that with each other. 

Chas had her hand on Aaron’s arm to stop him from bolting, which looked like he was about to do. Robert’s voice drew his attention back to the screen _.  
_  
  


_“It’s not creepy Aaron, it’s charming.” Robert could hear himself smirk behind the camera. Aaron just rolled his eyes and tried to move out from under Robert. “You’re not going anywhere Dingle. I’ve made us coffee and breakfast and we’re going to a fantastic day in bed. I’ve got it all planned.”_

_Aaron just raised his eyebrows. “I think you’re forgetting I have a job to get to.”_

_“I think you’re forgetting you’re the boss Aaron.And besides, I already text Adam that you’re not coming in today, let him handle it on his own for once. Him and Vic are always off galavanting leaving everything to you. You deserve a couple of days off.”_

_Aaron looked unconvinced but his face softened. “Breakfast you said?” He questioned and Robert chuckled._

_“Mmhmm, made a full English. Gotta keep your strength up.” Aaron laughed and finally brought his hand up to the back of Robert’s head and tugged him down. Robert’s arm holding the camera moved out of the way and was turned slightly but it captured most of their kiss. Robert drew back and softly rubbed his nose against Aaron’s in a soft gesture._

_Aaron was looking up at him and Robert was looking down at Aaron and they smiled softly to each other. “Soft.” Aaron mumbled before Robert huffed out another laugh and brought his free hand down to Aaron’s side to tickle him. _

  
Aaron’s laughter echoed around the room as the video came to a stop.

They were completely infatuated with each other. Anyone in the room could see that, how completely in love they were. Robert hated it. Hated that people saw that side of him now.

The video was barely sixty seconds long but it had felt like a lifetime. No one else had tried to turn it off as they were all in shock. Robert finally managed to stumble his way to the tv and rip Chrissies phone from the socket, the screen going black once again.

The whole pub was silent. No one wanted to be the first to speak. Most of the patrons were in complete shock over what they’d just seen. It made no sense to anyone. Only Robert, Aaron, Chas and Paddy had known about him and Aaron. 

But now, now everyone knew.  
  


~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo here’s chapter 2 hope y’all enjoy it

The pub was silent.

It felt like it could have been minutes but it was probably only a few seconds.

Chrissie was staring him down and he turned to look at the rest of the pub. People were clearly shocked and some people looked disgusted and he couldn’t handle that.

He turned back to Chrissie, Chrissie he could handle. “What the fuck Chrissie?” He exclaimed.

She shook her head in dismay and tried to walk past him but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. She pushed his hand off and snapped at him, “Don’t touch me, you disgust me Robert.” She pushed past him and dug around in her handbag clearly looking for something. 

Vic thought this was a good time to speak up, “Robert, what’s going on? I don’t understand.”

“Yeah none of us do.” Alicia muttered from the end of the bar.

“Aha,” Chrissie declared as she finally produced something from her handbag, “I think I can answer your question Victoria.” 

She strolled to the bar, where Aaron and Chas were still stood behind, and slammed a piece of paper down in front of Aaron. “My lovely husband and dear Aaron here were planning on running away together and having a big gay adventure, isn’t that right Aaron?”

Aaron looked so confused, “No, I don’t know what you’re on about.”

Robert finally followed Chrissie to the bar and grabbed the price of paper she had produced. The paper was a printed copy of the booking confirmation for some flights to Ireland. Robert had foolishly booked them a couple days ago when Chrissie and her mental family were driving him crazy. He wasn’t actually going to go anywhere, he just liked knowing that he could go if he wanted to, that he wasn’t trapped here. And he’d wanted Aaron to go with him, in all his fantasies of running away from Emmerdale, Aaron was there.

“Aaron didn’t know about this. I booked them a few days ago when your family was driving me mental.” Robert said quietly, he looked at Aaron and Aaron looked shocked.

Chrissie looked furious, “We were having some issues and so you thought you shag the local mechanic and take off with him to another country? I don’t understand Robert, are you gay? Did you just marry me just for the money? Is that it?” she demanded an answer, “Tell me Robert, explain to me why I found these tickets and videos of the two of you on your laptop in a folder creatively titled scrapyard business? Really original by the way.”

“I didn’t mean this to happen. It was meant to be a one off, before the wedding. I’m sorry.”

Chrissies started to tear up then, “BEFORE our wedding? How long before Robert? Tell me, How long? How long? How long?”

She kept yelling at him until he finally muttered, “since December.”

Chrissies gasp wasn’t the only one, Robert had momentarily forgot they were in a pub full of people and his affair was being exposed. His step-mother, sister and brother were now hearing him admit to his adultery with Aaron. Most of Aaron’s family were also in the pub and Robert didn’t know how to deal with anything that was happening right now.

“DECEMBER!” Chrissie screamed, “Six months, six months you’ve been cheating on me with him. Six months!” Chrissie was crying now and Robert did feel bad, he had loved Chrissie but it wasn’t anything like what he felt for Aaron. “Why? Why would you do this? I thought we were happy?”

  
Robert did feel ashamed that he had hurt her, he hadn’t meant for it to go on this long or for himself to feel this way but he couldn’t help it. He loved Aaron, he was everything. 

“I’m sorry Chrissie, I never meant to hurt you like this. I really did love you but then I met Aaron and,” he stuttered, he didn’t want to admit it in front of the entire pub.

“And what? You thought you’d keep him around as a side piece? Why wasn’t I enough Robert? What does he have that I don’t? I’m worth ten of him, I’m better than you deserve and maybe that’s it, maybe you and the local thug deserve each other.”

Robert knew he deserve the way she spoke to him but Aaron didn’t. Aaron was good and kind and the only thing he had done wrong was stupidly fallen in love with Robert, which Robert didn’t deserve. 

“It’s not Aaron’s fault Chrissie don’t take it out on him.”

Chas thought this was a great time to butt in, “Just because your husband is a cheating scumbag doesn’t mean you can take it out on my Aaron. He didn’t do anything wrong, Aaron’s single he can do what he likes.” 

Victoria decided it was now her turn, stepping up to defend her brother and for that Robert was great full. Victoria really was one of the only people who loved him for who he was. “Oi Chas it takes two people to tango, I’m not saying what they both did wasn’t wrong but Aaron needs to take responsibly for his actions. It’s not like he didn’t know Robert was married.”

Chrissie sneered at Victoria anyway even though she was helping, “your cheating brother wouldn’t have let a little thing like marriage stopping him from going after what he wanted.”

Vic had something to say about that then Chas had a turn and now the three of them were just rowing between themselves now.

Robert sighed, he really had fucked up. His marriage was over but maybe he still had Aaron.

He lifted his gaze to find Aaron still stood on the other side of the bar and their eyes connected. Aaron had been watching him. Probably watching wether Robert would make a run for it or start denying it now their affair was out. Robert gave Aaron a small smile and mouthed “I’m sorry.” Aaron just nodded back. 

Maybe now they could try this properly. Chrissie clearly wouldn’t take him back and honestly he didn’t want her back either. He wanted Aaron. Maybe they could run away together after all and escape all this drama.

Robert looked to the flight confirmation letter on the bar and formed an idea. He hadn’t cancelled those flights. They were meant to have left in two days from London and had been left open ended with no locked in return date. 

He looked back up and raised his eyebrows at Aaron who just narrowed his eyes in return. Aaron knew he had a plan forming and didn’t know what it was yet. Robert tipped his head and gaze towards the paper on the bar top and looked back at Aaron, eyebrows raised saying, “do you want to?” Aaron looked confused and a bit shocked, he looked back at the paper and realised what Robert wanted. He wanted them to run. And frankly Aaron did too. To get away from this place, to see if what they had was real when it wasn’t a secret anymore. They could start again, at least for a little while before they had to come back to reality. And Aaron wanted to.

“You sure?” He mouthed to Robert. Robert nodded and grinned. Aaron grinned back.

They were doing this.

  
Aaron spun on his heels and took off into the back room. Nobody really noticed because Chas, Chrissie and Vic where still arguing and half the pub had cleared out. Of course there was still some people there to watch the latest piece of village gossip unfold.   
  


It wasn’t long before Aaron returned, duffel bag in hand and small smile on his face. He nodded at Robert and Robert grinned at him when Aaron stepped around the bar towards him.  
  


Chas finally took notice and saw Aaron with his bag, she realised straight away what was happening, “NO! Aaron love don’t do this.”

”I’m sorry Mum.” 

  
Everyone finally stopped speaking and Robert reached over to the bar and grabbed the flight paper. 

“Right, sorry to do this but we’re going now. Don’t know when we’ll be back but we’ll call you soon. I’m sorry.”

Robert extended his hand out to Aaron and Arron grabbed it straight away. They grinned at each other. Robert was holding Aaron’s hand in public and the world hadn’t ended, well technically Robert’s had already but holding Aaron’s hand made everything better.   
  


“Let’s do this then.” Aaron said, and they took off out the door of the pub hand in hand. Robert grabbed his jacket on the way and fished around it he pocket for his keys.   
  


They reached his car and he finally let go of Aaron’s hand. God his heart was pounding. He couldn’t believe they’d just done that.   
Almost as predicted, Chas and Chrissie came charging out of the pub after them. 

“No aaron, I’m not letting you ruin your life for this man.” Chas screeched.

Robert took Aaron’s bag from his hand and chucked it in the boot. “I’m sorry Chas but we’re adults and you can’t stop us.”

Chas looked outraged, “You’re married Robert, your wife is stood right there.” She gestured to Chrissie who was still in tears but had deflated a bit when she realised that Robert was choosing Aaron and hadn’t even tried to fight for her. She was stood by Vic and Adam, who still looked confused and she brushed off any attempts from Vic to comfort her. “You can’t just run off with my son.”

Robert stood beside Aaron and went to speak but Aaron spoke for himself.

“I’m not a child anymore Mum, I’m an adult and yeah this might be a terrible idea,” he looked over at Robert and grinned, “but it’s my decision and I love him Mum. I’m sorry.”

Aaron opened the passenger door to get in but Robert stopped him.   
  


“I’m sorry Chas, I really am. I’m sorry I hurt Chrissie and made Aaron lie to his family but I won’t be without him. I’d rather have Aaron and no one else, and I will bring him back I promise. We just need time to figure this out and then we’ll be back to sort things out.”

Robert rounded the car as Aaron got into the passenger seat. Chrissie suddenly burst forward and ran towards them. 

“Robert please, we can sort this out I know we can. I know you love me and I love you. We’re married for godsake. I can forgive you if you stay with me. Please don’t leave.” She basically begged and Robert had to tell her. 

“I’m sorry Chrissie. I love Aaron. We’ll talk about a divorce when I get back.”

  
  


He got into the car and turned towards Aaron who sat in the passenger side and had a look of scepticism. Like he wasn’t sure Robert still wanted this. They were too far into this to stop now despite Chrissies pleads.

Robert placed his hand on Aaron’s leg and leant over towards him. “I love you Aaron. You’re all I need now. Promise.” And when Aaron relaxed and nodded Robert leaned across and kissed him softly. 

Robert pulled himself back upright and away from Aaron because if they didn’t leave now then he’d probably try to have Aaron in the car and they were still sat outside the wool pack and no one needed to see that.   
  
He clicked on his seat belt and watched Aaron do the same while he turned on the engine. He reversed out of his spot and turned off down the lane towards the main road. 

He looked at Aaron and saw he was already looking over at him, just watching to make sure this was real.   
  


God Robert loved him. They could do this. They had no plan and probably no money if Chrissie managed to cancel all his bank cards which she probably would do. But they would get on that plane for Ireland or maybe they would decide on somewhere else but it didn’t matter. 

Nothing else mattered. They could do anything, as long as they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. :) 
> 
> Hoping to restart my writing now as I’m now more motivated to write again. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the happy ending, :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it, 
> 
> Part 2 will be up within the week of you guys like this enough for another chapter. 
> 
> Also AU for Katie still being alive. 
> 
> Love you guys xx Cami
> 
> :not a song fic but the title is T-Swizzle cause Robert’s a fan ;) and I couldn’t think of anything else


End file.
